


MC: Merry Christmas

by 8BitRabbit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fem!MC, MC has mild seasonal depression, Multi, Mystic Messenger Secret Santa, RFA Christmas Party!, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitRabbit/pseuds/8BitRabbit
Summary: For MC, winter is.... Numb at best. How about three RFA members make the numbness go away?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before I jump into the fic, I would like to wish you happy holidays! This is a fic for a secret Santa event hosted by mystic-imagination-messenger.tumblr.com I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it c: This is the first time I’ve written MysMe characters so I hope I kept them in good enough character and I’m super super sorry if they aren’t! I went a bit overboard so sorry D:
> 
> Ingredients: MC having mild seasonal depression, fem!MC, Crying MC, Corporate Santa, one broke guy, *mildly sad hacker voice* I’ll take a potato chip and eat it i guess, Christmas parties for all!!!! :D

**Jumin Han [6:05 PM]**

_ MC, are you going to the Christmas party? _

 

**Yoosung★ [5:50 PM]**

_ Please come to the Christmas MC!!! I wanna see you! _

 

**707 [6:00 PM]**

_ Even if I’m not planning on going, you should go, MC. It will probably be fun for you. _

 

She has been getting these types of messages all day.

 

After the donation event, the members of the RFA had decided to throw a Christmas party so that they could all get together. Barely anyone besides Yoosung and Jaehee was able to come after all so they deserved this. MC, however, felt like she would only bring down the mood of the entire party if she came. It wasn’t any real problem. No one had hurt her or said anything. It was just that she was sad. Not for any reason that she could really think of, which frustrated her. It was just that the entire winter season seemed to be a bit of a downer for her. Nothing felt good or particularly bad. It was as if everything was just numb and nothing excited or made her that happy anymore.

 

Reading through the chat, she noticed how even 707 hadn’t planned on going. Maybe she wasn’t the only one? He did seem to have a bit less pep in his step for the past few days. Then… It was totally fine if she wouldn’t go, right? Yoosung, of course, was going. He went to everything. He had nice memories of Christmas with family. Jumin Han, however, was a different case entirely. It did not seem like he cared at all. Yet he was the organizer of such a small event.

 

That aside, the girl had no intention of coming. She had texted back to the three of them saying she wouldn’t be able to make it.

 

Obviously, it was Seven who had seen through her own ruse and called her.

 

“Hey, MC…. Are you just as far away as I am in this universe?” He asked, a bit more somber than normal.

“Hm…? What do you mean by that?”

“You know what I’m talking about… MC, you have a beautiful heart, guard it, but don’t just drift alone by yourself. Beautiful hearts are usually made of gold. Even it can weigh someone as kind as you down.”   
“Seven… I don’t want to go.”

“I can’t force you to do anything-”

“Then why is it starting to sound like you’re doing just that?!” 

 

The outburst was sudden, even on her part. Tears came to her eyes and she started sniffling and crying. “Hang up.”

“Are you crying?!”

“I said,  _ hang up! _ ”

Pressing the end call button, she slid down in her seat, just crying. Something in her just snapped and she let go of whatever she was holding in. Why was she holding all this in? What was she holding in? Even she didn’t know. Something just  _ hurt.  _

 

In a heavily guarded bunker, over radio waves and transmission signals, Seven relays the news to the other two RFA members that had recently texted her. “Let’s cheer her up… I’d risk going to the other side of the universe… Even if an alien could kill me… She deserves to be happy on this day.” It was the first time in a long time that he felt this strongly towards anyone.

 

Getting up from his chair, he grabbed one of the keys to one of his cars and went to drive off to the apartment. Jumin, after check preparations were done, leaves the premise to go buy an outfit that the female would like. When Seven dropped by, he handed him the neatly folded clothing and went back. Yoosung had the simplest and most cost-efficient job. He got her flowers, white lilies to be exact. What could he do? He was a broke college student.

 

After a minute or two of crying, MC had decided to take a nap. It was tiring to be emotionally drained by a simple question. Just about to drift into dreamland, her phone started ringing.

“Hello?”

“Open the door.”

“Seven?”

“Please…. Heh… I just risked my neck out there in space for you.”

Completely shocked, she raced to the door and unlocked it, opening to find the redhead standing there with clothes in hand. “Put this on.” He said, “I know you probably want to be alone, but I can’t just let you drift out there. It’s fine for someone like me, but not like you. You’re too good for that. We’ll make you feel better.”

Stiffly nodding, she wiped her eyes and went to the bathroom to change. It fit perfectly and she just found a small tag saying “From Jumin Han.”  _ So that’s what he meant by we…  _

 

After getting ready, he drove her to where the party was being held. MC just couldn’t believe what was happening. These people cared! They cared enough for someone they barely see to want to cheer them up. Already emotional, that did not help her prepare for Yoosung’s sweet gesture.

 

“They’re not the most expensive gifts, but I wanted to make you smile.” The blonde male said, holding out the lilies to her. “Seven said you weren’t feeling too good. A party is not complete without you. And… I don’t think I’ll be satisfied with just having you send a picture or something. I want you to smile and mean it!”

 

Unable to take so much kindness, she just let the tears fall again. Except, these weren’t bitter tears, telling her how pathetic she was for crying over nothing. They were happy tears that they cared. “T-thank you! All of you!” She said, taking the lilies and wiping her eyes.

Jumin took a look at her and placed a Santa hat on her. “Don’t cry now, MC.” He said, rubbing her back, a bit awkwardly since he wasn’t used to it. The gesture was appreciated, though.

Laughing through her crying, MC wiped her eyes once more and pulled all three of them into a hug. “You guys are the best… Thank you for caring so much. Merry Christmas, you goofs.”

  
“Merry Christmas, MC.”


End file.
